Great Things Come in Threes
by AndromedaMarine
Summary: Atlantica has been destroyed, Atlantis is on its way to Earth, Rodney's coffee has disappeared, Murphy was an idiot, and everything is John Sheppard's fault. Plus, Jennifer wants Rodney to meet her parents. What could possibly go wrong? McKeller. 2/5.
1. Murphy was an Idiot

**Great Things Come in Threes by AndromedaMarine**

_Murphy was an Idiot_

McKay sighed, his shoulders slumping. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and yawned. "It's not your fault I can't handle the caffeine deprivation. It's all Sheppard's fault." The astrophysicist stumbled over to his workstation and backhanded an empty coffee mug out of his way. The clatter echoed off the cold metal wall and sent a shiver down his spine.

Jennifer gave him a stern glare. "You can't blame John, but I appreciate the fact that you're not blaming me. Rodney, there are better ways to deal with this."

He squinted at her, and, finding no possible reason to be mad at her, relaxed. "We're floating through space, Jennifer, on a ten-thousand year old city whose systems are so high tech Spock wouldn't even figure it out. We're cut off from Earth because some jackass on a Hive ship decided it would be a splendid idea to test their new Death Star-esque weapon on Atlantica, and the coffee supply has sadly gone dry. Do you have any other suggestions on how to deal with this catastrophe?" He'd said it all evenly, calmly, and in a voice he would never use when speaking to Zelenka or Sheppard.

Jennifer slowly walked over to where Rodney sat, and leaned against his workstation. "You know, they say that great things come in threes," she said, trying to lighten his spirits.

"And an idiot named Murphy says that whatever can go wrong will go wrong."

"Life is too short to be a pessimist."

"The optimist is the person who sees good in the guy who kills him."

The physician frowned. "You're really in a bad mood, aren't you?"

"Not a bad mood. I'm having a bad couple of years."

"Now wait just a minute," Jennifer demanded, standing tall in front of him. "I'd say this has been a fantastic expedition."

Rodney gave her a look of incredulity. "Really? Fantastic?" he said sarcastically. "We lost...well, let's count them off. Elizabeth, Carson, Kate, Peter, Aiden."

Jennifer interrupted him. "And I'm going to tell you why it has been fantastic. First off, I got to come to Atlantis and I met you. Secondly, our friendship developed into something much more exciting. Third, we got Carson back. We're not 'floating' through space, we're flying through space. There's a difference, since right now we're on our way to Earth. Next, while Spock may not be able to figure out these systems, you did, and that's what matters. Should I continue?" She did, without letting him say anything. "But you know what the cincher is for me? It's three things, all of them great. I'm on a legendary city that's currently zipping through hyperspace, I'm alone with you in your lab, and I love you more than I can believe."

At this point Rodney's jaw rested on his lap. Clearing his throat to avoid speaking with a very high voice, he unsteadily said, "You sure know how to give an amazing speech."

"I've had extensive practice with explaining to John why it's not a good idea to go bungee jumping from the control tower balcony and why it really would kill him if he took a swan dive off the North Pier."

"Ah. That makes perfect sense." He smiled and slipped his hands over Jennifer's. He stood to become only about an inch and a half taller than her. He leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "I'm pretty sure it was John who stole the last of my instant coffee."

Jennifer grinned and chuckled. "How do you know it wasn't me?"

He pulled back and looked at her with accusing eyes. "Did you?"

She shrugged. "I can think of some ways you might find out..."

Rodney's eyes softened. "I could start by kissing you."

"What an excellent idea!" Jennifer exclaimed, and before he could take charge she pressed her lips against his.

It didn't take him long to discover she hadn't taken his coffee, but they continued showing their love for each other until John came in and ended up mock-retching at their feet. The good colonel, in fact, had stolen the coffee, and had shown up to brag about it as well as mention that they were only a few hours out from Earth's solar system.

After John left, Jennifer gave Rodney another good long kiss, saying breathlessly when they broke apart, "I can't wait for you to meet my dad!" She laughed as her Rodney turned pale.


	2. Sisyphus Never Had Problems Like These

**Great Things Come in Threes by AndromedaMarine**

_Sisyphus Never Problems Like These_

Rodney sputtered. "Your dad??"

"Yeah, he'll love you!" Jennifer beamed.

The scientist gave a nervous laugh. "I, um, I don't make the greatest impression on fathers, Jen. It just doesn't work. Never has."

Jennifer looked at him in such a way that said she didn't believe the load of idiocy he'd just said. "You're making excuses, honey. Besides, you'll be the first guy he's ever had to 'approve' for his baby girl."

Rodney's eyes widened again. "First?"

"I made it a point to not have my few exes meet him. And with good reason, Rodney. They didn't deserve to."

"And...and I do?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, you do." She kissed him again. "You're the only man I'll ever fall in love with."

When she moved to hug him, Rodney smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her middle. "That's very good to know." Already in his mind he was forming a plan, hoping he could keep it secret long enough that Jennifer wouldn't find out until he meant for her to. "But are you absolutely, positively sure you want me to meet your dad?"

"If you're trying to get out of it, don't bother. He already knows I'm going to be in town and I mentioned you'll be with me."

Rodney gulped. "Uh, does he, well, you know, know about the Stargate Program? That you've been stationed in another galaxy for the past four years?"

Jennifer looked past his shoulder. "No, but I managed to convince General O'Neill to let him in on the secret. He'll have to sign the nondisclosure papers but then we can tell him exactly what we've been doing for the past four years?"

Rodney's eyebrow went up. "Exactly?" He smirked as her fist struck his shoulder. "Ow!"

Jennifer shot him the same look.

"You know, Sisyphus never had problems like these."

"Who?"

"He was this Greek person who was cursed to push a rock up a hill only to have it roll back down once he neared the top, for all eternity. I just meant he never had to deal with meeting his girlfriend's father and explaining that they've been involved in another galaxy while fighting aliens with bad complexions."

Jennifer laughed. "You never cease to brighten my day."

Just as Rodney leaned in to kiss his wonderful girlfriend, the klaxons went off. Groaning, Rodney let his head hang for a moment, and then he lightly kissed Jennifer's cheek before tapping his headset. "Sheppard, please tell me it's not something I have to deal with."

The crackly voice of the colonel streamed into his ear. "Sorry, buddy, but it's something we all have to deal with. Both of you meet me in the Chair Room."

Rodney and Jennifer exchanged a worried glance before speed-walking out the laboratory door towards the transporter. "Being just a few hours from Earth you'd think we'd be through the worst of it," Jennifer commented as they stepped inside the transporter.

Rodney reached to tap the screen and replied, "Murphy's Law, Jen. This is the 'will go wrong' part." The white light flashed around them and the next moment they stepped into the hallway leading to the Chair Room.

Rounding the corner, Rodney and Jennifer entered the Chair Room to find themselves in the company of Teyla, Ronon, Evan, and John. The colonel sat in the glowing chair, a look of concentration on his face. He glared at something only he could see and then deactivated the chair to stand up. He rubbed hand across one eye and into his messy hair. "Rodney, I'm going to say this plainly. I hate your lab techs."

"Uh...okay? I hate them too." He figured agreeing was the best option.

"No, I mean, I really hate them. I made it clear when we left Pegasus, through the citywide PA, that the piers and lower levels were _strictly_ off limits. Didn't I?"

Jennifer nodded while Rodney said, "Yeah."

"So could you tell me why I just found out that a small pack of science nerds are currently messing around inside Janus's lab?"

Rodney's face went beet red and Jennifer sensed an approaching explosion. She rested a hand on his shoulder. He angrily jabbed at his earwig. "Members of the Science Department inside Janus's lab: _get out of the restricted zones or I'll have your heads on platters!_" He took a few deep breaths, guided by Jennifer. "And make sure you get your sorry asses up to my lab before we reach Earth or so help me you will be booted off inside the stratosphere."

Giving everyone a rather grumpy look, John sat back down in the chair. "Idiots set of the alarms."

"Yes, well, the idiots seem to be begging for a transfer. Good thing we won't have to waste the ZedPM's power to make them Landry's problem."

"Yeah," John shot back, "we're wasting it getting to Earth so we can hand deliver them."

Jennifer stepped into the space between them. "Boys! Stop bickering. John, we're not wasting anything; Atlantica was destroyed and we were hard pressed to find another suitable planet. Rodney, I think _we_ better go give those lab techs a firm talking to."

The two had just barely rounded the corner again when John muttered, "They act like they're already married. _When_ will McKay finally make it official?"

Evan gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I heard through the grapevine that Keller's taking him to meet her dad. I'd say that's _one_ step they're taking in the right direction."

"What could go wrong?" Teyla asked rhetorically, surprised when John answered.

"So much, Teyla. So _very_ much." He and Ronon shared a diabolical grin.


End file.
